Stern der irrenden Lichter
Stern der irrenden Lichter (engl. World of Light)'' ist der Abenteuer-Modus aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Dieser hat nicht viele Ähnlichkeiten zum Subraum-Emissär.'' Alle Helden der Super Smash Bros. Reihe versammeln sich und kämpfen gegen ein neues feindseliges Wesen namens Kyra (engl. Galeem). Dieses Wesen, das grundsätzlich aus einer hellen Lichtkugel besteht, wird als der ultimative Gegner beschrieben und ist die Essenz, die alles Licht der Welt verschlingen kann. Es sendet viele Meister-Hände zum Angriff aus. Nach kurzer Zeit lösen sich die Hände allerdings auf. Die daraus entstandene Energie wird jedoch für einen noch viel größeren Angriff genutzt. Dabei verwandelt sich Kyra in ein schwarzes Loch. thumb|Der neue Feind - Kyra greift die Helden an.Shulk kann den bevorstehenden Untergang zwar vorhersehen, doch es ist bereits zu spät und aus dem schwarzen Loch werden dutzende an großen, hellen Lasern verschossen, die auch eine Zielsuch-Funktion beherrschen und die Kämpfer angeblich auslöschen. Mit aller Kraft versuchen sich die Helden dagegen zu wehren, doch sie sind machtlos. Jedoch, auf wundersame Weise konnte Kirby als Einziger entkommen. Die Strahlen breiten sich über die ganze Galaxie aus und auch viele andere Personen aus den bekannten Nintendo-Franchises vielen der Katastrophe zum Opfer. Die vielen Charaktere verwandelten sich zu Geistern und die Helden wurden zu Statuen. Aus ihren verlorenen Seelen wurden böse, dunkle Doppelgänger erstellt, die Dupli-Kämpfer genannt werden. Um sie zum Leben erwachen zu können, hat Kyra sie mit jeweils einem Geist der vielen anderen Nebenpersonen besetzt. Durch diese Geschichte wird auch der neue Geister-Modus näher erläutert, mit dem sich der Abenteuer-Modus verbindet.thumb|Kirby ist nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Als alles vorbei ist, stürzt Kirby mit seinem Warp-Star auf eine fremde Welt. Nun muss er versuchen, seine Freunde zu befreien. Bei seiner Erkundung wird er auf viele Doppelgänger treffen, die es zu besiegen gilt. Auch Bossgegner werden sich Kirby in den Weg stellen. Sollte es ihm gelingen, einen Dupli-Kämpfer zu besiegen, so befreit er den Geist des besessenen Doppelgängers. Nun kann der Geist Kirby im Kampf mit seinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen. Dabei gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, die z.B. Items heraufbeschwören oder Stage-Kniffe ausschalten können. Das Fortbewegen ist auf einer dazugehörigen Weltenkarte möglich, auf der sich viele Wege und Hindernisse befinden. Selbst Kyra kann zusätzliche Hindernisse erzeugen. Dazu stellen seine Meister-Hände eine Blockade auf, zerstören Brücken oder platzieren Felsen in den Weg. Die Welt bietet auch ein paar Easter Eggs und Details. Man kann beispielsweise Illumina City und den Prisma-Turm aus der Pokémon-Welt auf der Karte besuchen oder die 1. Welt von Donkey Kong Country betreten. Um diese Details herum müssen meist Geister bekämpft werden, die auch zu diesen Orten passen. In der DK-Welt trifft man also ausschließlich auf Geister von Personen aus der Donkey-Kong-Reihe. Geister können auch dazu eingesetzt werden, um Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen oder über Seen und Flüsse zu reisen. Sobald genügend Dupli-Kämpfer besiegt wurden, kann man auf der Welt gefangene Helden finden. Wer es sein könnte, bestimmen oftmals die Details der Weltenkarte. Ein Held wird als zusätzliche Figur gekennzeichnet. Nun hat man die Chance, ihn zu befreien. Die Kämpfer sind auch böse, doch haben keinen Geist in sich. Trotzdem tragen sie dennoch eine bestimmte Team-Power. Grundsätzlich besitzt jeder Dupli-Kämpfer durch seinen Geist eine Punktzahl, die sich Team-Power nennt. Auch wenn man seine eigenen Geister als Unterstützung auswählt erhält man eine Punktzahl. Diese kann man mit der Zahl des Gegners vergleichen. Sollte die eigene Team-Power höher sein, hat man im Kampf mit seinen ausgewählten Geistern eine gute Siegeschance. Doch auch auf den Typ muss geachtet werden. Sollte der Gegner eine Verteidigungs-Power haben, so sollte man eine Griff-Power auswählen. Griff ist stärker als Schild und kann einen weiteren Vorteil verschaffen. Der eigene Typ und dessen Power wird durch den Primär-Geist ausgewählt. Auch ein neutraler Typ ist vorhanden, der gegen nichts im Nachteil, aber auch gegen nichts im Vorteil ist. Sollte man einen Kampf mit einem benachteiligten Typen gewinnen, so erhält man mehr Belohnungen. Es muss nicht immer die Team-Power auf diese Gegebenheiten angepasst werden. Team-Power kann man verstärken, indem man seine Primär-Geister durch Snacks, Geister-Chips oder im Studio von Doc Louis auflevelt. Doc Louis ist dabei ein Aktivitätsleiter-Geist. Diese Geister verfügen oft über Läden, in denen man mit Geisterpunkten verschiedene Items kaufen kann. Die Mehrzahl besitzt Dojos, wo beispielsweise der Angriff reduziert, dafür die Verteidigung verstärkt wird, sowie die Geister-Expeditionen, in denen verschiedene Items gefunden werden können. Man findet sie auf der Weltenkarte vor besonders hervorgehobenen Gebäuden. Um sie zu nutzen, müssen auch sie erst befreit werden. In Kämpfen sind sie jedoch unbrauchbar. Sobald man letztendlich über einen gefangenen Helden siegt, schließt sich der befreite Kämpfer der Gruppe an und kann nun für den Kampf ausgewählt werden. Sollte man z.B. den Inkling befreien, aber er ist noch nicht im normalen Smash-Modus verfügbar, dann schaltet man ihn auch für diesen Modus sofort frei. Außer der Weltenkarte warten einige bestimmte Sub-Areas. Das sind kleinere Welten, die durch rote oder blaue Portale erreicht werden können. Solche kleinen Welten sind ein Lavaschloss, DK's Insel oder der Tempel des Lichts. Dort bewachen viele Geister den Zugang ins Innere und es sind nur ein paar Wege zu absolvieren, die dafür meist mit einem Rätsel bestückt sind und das Vorankommen erschweren. Auch die Geister und dort gefangenen Helden sind öfters durch die Art der Sub-Area bestimmt. Im Lavaschloss sind beispielsweise Peach und Bowser passend zu finden. Kyra hat in diese Areale Bossgegner geschickt und sie beauftragt, den Schutzschild von Kyra zu bewachen und aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Bosse verstecken sich am Ende eines dicht bewachten Weges in den Sub-Areas. Bossgegner können je nach Areal Giga-Bowser, Galleom, usw. sein, doch nicht in allen Arealen sind Bossgegner zu finden, dafür Helden zum Befreien. Nach einem Sieg über den Boss des Areals, wird Kyra's Schutzschild geschwächt. Außerdem erhält man den Geist des Bosses oder im Fall von Giga-Bowser auch den normalen Bowser als Kämpfer. Wenn genügend Boss-Gegner besiegt worden sind, zerbricht Kyra's Schild komplett und es kann nun der große Gegenangriff gestartet werden. Es gibt allerdings nur den Weg über das Wolkenreich oder über ein Planetensystem um zu Kyra zu gelangen. Ein Sub-Portal, dass vorher noch rot war, färbt sich nach den Boss-Kämpfen in blau um und markiert das Areal als eingenommen. Portale von optionalen Arealen sind von Anfang an schon blau, da man dort keinen richtigen Bossgegner trifft. Sollte es gelingen jeden einzelnen Geist und Kämpfer einer Sub-Area zu besiegen, so wird zum Areal auf der Kartenübersicht ein Stern hinzugefügt und beweist das komplette Abschließen. Auf der Karte sind auch Symbole der Aktivitätsleiter-Geister zu ihren Dojos, Läden und Expeditionen zu finden. Zudem kann man sich in der Welt mit verschieden farbigen Röhren teleportieren lassen. Auch solche Symbole sieht man in der Übersicht. Im Verlauf des Abenteuers beschwört Kyra eine Lichtwand in der Mitte der Welt herauf, die ein Weiterkommen verhindert. Dann ist es sogar Pflicht, den optionalen Tempel des Lichts zu erobern, um das Licht zu schwächen und die Schlucht zu überqueren. Vorher müssen aber noch drei Schalter gefunden werden, sonst ist der Tempel nicht erreichbar. Auch die Musik in den Arealen spielt aus dem Franchise, das an das Areal angelehnt ist. Im Tempel des Lichts in dem Fall, Musik aus KID ICARUS. Auf der Oberwelt ist sonst eine Instrumental-Version des Lifelight-Themes zu hören. Viele Wege führen auch zu Truhen. Als Belohnungen winken Geister, Snacks zum Stärken der Geister, Gold, Geisterpunkte (GP), die ebenfalls zum Stärken oder zum Einkaufen verwendet werden können. Solche Preise gibt es nicht nur in Truhen, sondern auch nach jedem Kampf gegen Dupli-Kämpfer und andere Herausforderer erhält man sie. Auch Lernjuwelen sind zu finden, diese meist in größerer Anzahl. Die Juwelen benutzt man für den Wissensbaum (Skill Tree). Dieser Baum ist aufgebaut mit Ästen in verschiedene Richtungen, auf denen sich sogenannte Gaben befinden. Hat man genug Juwelen gesammelt, kann man sich diese Gaben aneignen. Freigeschaltete Gaben können auch ausgeschaltet werden um es schwieriger zu haben. Je mehr Gaben man erlernt, umso mehr Juwelen müssen bezahlt werden. Es gibt Gaben, die entweder den Angriff und Verteidigung verstärken oder sie werden benutzt um Schaden auf einer brennenden, giftigen, sowie elektrisierenden Stage zu verringern. Die Gaben werden chronologisch erarbeitet. Es werden erstmal die schwachen Gaben freigeschaltet, die sich im Stamm des Baumes befinden. Dann wird die Reihenfolge vom Anfang bis zum Ende der Äste weitergeführt, dabei spielt es keine Rolle, welcher Ast als erstes vorgenommen wird. Auch an den Wurzeln des Baumes wurden Gaben platziert. Im späteren Verlauf gibt es mehrere Wege gleichzeitig und hat dann eine größere Wahl zum Aufstufen. Der Wissensbaum ist nicht an jeden Kämpfer einzeln gebunden. Die erhaltenen Gaben sind für jeden Helden verfügbar. Nachdem all die vielen Gefahren überstanden sind, ist man dann endlich bei Kyra angekommen. Nun stellt sich noch eine Meisterhand in den Weg. Nach dessen Niederlage geht es nun gegen Kyra selbst und darum, seine Lebensanzeige zu leeren, was nur beim Treffen der Lichtkugel möglich ist. Solche Final-Kämpfe finden immer auf der Schlachtfeld-Version der letzten Station statt. Als Angriffe nutzt es seine Flügel oder erschafft gegebenenfalls X-Bomben oder Helden-Doppelgänger aus Licht-Essenz. Nach dem Sieg über es, verschwindet Kyra vorerst von den Helden. Da es sich allerdings um die Essenz des Lichts handelt, wird das Licht der gesamten Welt schwächer. Der Himmel verdunkelt sich und es entsteht ein Riss in der Dimension. Weil nun das Licht vertrieben wurde, nutzt Dhars (engl. Dharkon), die Essenz der Finsternis die Situation aus und kommt aus dem Riss hervor. Es besteht aus einem großen Auge mit einigen Ranken und bildet das Gegenstück zu Kyra. Passend zu Kyra's Meisterhänden nutzt Dhars Crazyhände als Untergebene. Von der Welt des Lichts werden die Helden nun in die Welt der Finsternis gesogen. Dort angekommen, teilt sich die Welt in drei große, gradlinige Wege mit einigen Sackgassen auf. Das Lifelight-Theme der Overworld verwandelt sich in eine düstere Version. Nun müssen erneut viele Geister und Kämpfer gerettet werden. Auch drei letzte Sub-Areas müssen erobert werden. Diese haben ein lilanes Portal (Danach ebenfalls Blau). Um Dhars nun auch bekämpfen zu können, müssen die drei Bosse Ganon, Max und Dracula in ihren Arealen besiegt werden. Die Gegner sind auch wieder etwas an die Details der Areale angepasst. In Dhars' Welt trifft man häufiger auf böse oder finstere Charaktere. Nach Besiegen der drei Bosse, erscheint Dhars in der Mitte der Welt. Diesmal stellt sich noch eine Crazyhand in den Weg bevor Dhars bekämpft wird. Er benutzt grundsätzlich die gleichen Attacken wie Kyra, nur in dunklen Formen. Beide verfügen auch noch über eigene Attacken, es sind nicht immer alle gleich. Auch nach dessen Niederlage scheint es immer noch nicht vorbei zu sein. Nun entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Kyra und Dhars. Licht gegen Finsternis, Meisterhände gegen Crazyhände. Eine dritte, kleinere Welt erscheint. Jetzt müssen sich die Helden entscheiden, wem sie mehr oder weniger helfen wollen. Sollte man nun auf der rechten Seite viele Geister des Lichts befreien, so schrumpft die Armee von Kyra. Dhars wird durch seinen entstandenen Vorteil stärker und zieht Kyra in die Dunkelheit. Anders herum wird Kyra stärker und Dhars wird ins Licht gezogen wenn man viele Finsternis-Geister befreit. Diese Szenarien können verhindert werden. Wenn nun der Stärkere seine Geister verliert, kommt es wieder zum Gleichgewicht. Auch in dieser Welt sind die beiden Seiten detailliert bestückt mit guten, heldenhaften Geistern auf Kyra's Seite und Geister von Schurken auf Dhars' Seite. Sollte man jedoch in einer bestimmten Gleichmäßigkeit abwechselnd Geister von beiden Seiten entfernen, kommt man an die echte Meister-und Crazyhand heran. Nun sind neue Wege zu den letzten verbliebenen Helden offen. Nach erneutem Besiegen der Hände werden sie aus ihrem Bann von Kyra und Dhars befreit, bekommt sie als Geister und beide versuchen nun eine geeignete Lösung für das Beenden des Kampfes zu finden. Sie reißen in Zusammenarbeit nun einen neuen Riss in der Dimension auf. In ihrer neuen Dimension übernimmt man Besitz der Meisterhand und muss jetzt in einem KP-Kampf (Kraftpunkte) versuchen, 50 geschaffene Gegner von Kyra und Dhars zu besiegen, dabei kann man die gleichen Angriffe einsetzen, wie es die Meisterhand schon in ihren Kämpfen davor getan hat. Nach dem Sieg rücken Kyra und Dhars noch näher zusammen und treffen genau am Dimensions-Riss in der Mitte bei den Helden aufeinander. Das ist die einmalige Chance, um sie beide gleichzeitig zu besiegen. Nur so kann die Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht gerückt werden. Sollte man sich aber entscheiden, nur einen von ihnen zu besiegen, so geht die Welt unter und das passiert sowohl beim gezielten Besiegen von Kyra, als auch Dhars. Wenn Kyra, bzw. das Licht einzeln besiegt wird, erlangt Dhars die Oberhand. Er tötet Kyra und stürzt die Welt in komplette Finsternis. Ohne Licht kann kein Lebewesen mehr existieren und so sterben auch die Helden. Wenn Dhars, bzw. die Finsternis einzeln besiegt wird, erlang Kyra die Oberhand. Es tötet Dhars und stürzt die Welt in komplette Helligkeit. Durch ein so starkes Licht wird die Welt zu einer Art Sonne in der dazugehörigen Cutscene und es scheint, als würde nun alles Leben auf dem Planeten verbrennen. Weil Licht und Finsternis nur zusammen gleichzeitig existieren können, muss man beide besiegen. Jedoch, um am Ende für seine Datei die kompletten 100% zu erreichen, können auch die Bad-Endings gespielt werden. Im Großen Finale muss man als Erstes ein hochscrollendes Level überwinden, dass an das Design der Letzten Station erinnert. Auf dem Weg nach oben trifft man auf Kyra und Dhars, die versuchen die Helden aufzuhalten, jedoch kann man sie beseitigen und verschwinden bis zum Levelende, dann tauchen sie im Hintergrund wieder auf. Auf manchen Passagen muss man gegen ihre erschaffenen Dupli-Kämpfer antreten, sonst wird das Weiterkommen verhindert. Weil sie auch wieder aus Licht und Finsternis bestehen, greifen sie sich gegenseitig an. Es geht erst weiter nach oben, wenn alle besiegt sind. In den folgenden Abläufen bekommt man eine Maxi-Tomate, die 50% Schaden heilt und Jetpacks als Absicherung. Immer wieder greifen Kyra und Dhars mit ihren Flügeln und Ranken aus dem seitlichen Bildschirm an. Diese Angriffe kann man nicht abbrechen. Dabei werden Plattformen zerstört, und es fällt schwieriger, nicht runterzufallen. Vermehrt tauchen nun überall Bob-Ombs auf, an denen man mit den beigelegten Jetpacks ohne große Probleme vorbeikommen kann. Am Ende angekommen, steht noch ein letzter Dupli-Kampf bevor, dann beginnt Phase 2: Der Boss-Rush. Jetzt müssen alle Bosse, die Licht und Dunkelheit mit ihren Farben, lila und weiß vertreten, ohne Pause besiegt werden. Die Effekte seiner eigenen ausgewählten Geister starten nach jedem Boss wieder neu von vorne. Sollte man z.B. durch seine Geister als Riese starten, im Bosskampf schrumpfen und gewinnen, so startet man beim nächsten auch wieder als Riese. Ein paar erfolgreiche Kämpfe später, erscheint auch ein Herz, dass bis zu 150% heilt auf der Zwischen-Stage, denn der Schaden bleibt bei den Herausforderungen gespeichert. Nach Vertreibung der Bosse folgt die letzte Phase: Gegen Kyra und Dhars. Während sie sich auch gegenseitig bekämpfen, muss man nun wieder ihre Lebensanzeigen leeren. Sollte einer von ihnen bewusstlos werden, so startet das Gegenüber einen brutalen Angriff, der ebenfalls etwas an der Anzeige bewirkt. Ihre Angriffe sind auch wieder die Selben, wie davor. Sollte einer viel früher besiegt werden, als der andere, beeinflusst das nicht das darauffolgende Ende. Als nun alles vorbei ist, stürzen am Ende beide gleichzeitig ins Meer und explodieren. Die Welt ist nun wieder im Gleichgewicht. Alle Personen, die zu Geistern wurden, kehren in einem großen Schwarm aus Tausenden in ihre Welten zurück und das Lifelight-Theme ertönt. In den folgenden Credits werden noch alle Cutscenes des Abenteuers abgespielt und alle dafür verantwortlichen Entwickler gelobt. Zum Schluss erhält man Kyra und Dhars als Geister. Wenn sie auf Level 99 gestuft werden, bilden sie beide mit ihren über 13.000 Power-Punkten die stärksten Geister des Spiels. In der abgeschlossenen Datei steht nun, wie viele Prozent man erreicht hat, wie viele Kämpfer gerettet wurden und wie viele Geister-Kämpfe überwunden wurden. Jetzt kann man noch ein sogenanntes Neues Spiel + starten, das im Prinzip fast das Selbe ist mit ein wenig veränderten Umständen. Außerdem winken viele Meilenstein-Belohnungen nach Abenteuer-Abschluss. Im Großen und Ganzen ist DAS der Abenteuer-Modus von Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!